


Pearls and Tigers

by AssistedRealityInterface



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssistedRealityInterface/pseuds/AssistedRealityInterface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward is new to level 7 and teamwork. Trust doesn't come easy after a lifetime of abuse and anxiety. Melinda acts as his anchor and protector until eventually, she's something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearls and Tigers

**Author's Note:**

> So Ward tops to exactly no one, I want to make that clear. I just, I can't. He's such a fucking loser. It's endearing, but he's such a dweeb loser baby who wants to protect his team and I love that, I do, but he's outclassed completely by Melinda, haha. He so clearly idolizes her that it's really cute, and so...uh, this happened.  
> And yeah, I'll be honest; I don't like that they tried to make him look like this competent badass who can do EVERYTHING (almost as good as fucking Natasha when he couldn't even get past one fucking security guard), so in this, he behaves more like a rookie to level 7. He's done missions before and he's good at what he does, but this is his first team and his first real "top-secret" work for SHIELD.  
> Also, I read him as having social anxiety, which is why he acts the way he does here. So, trigger warnings for panic attacks and depictions of abuse inside.  
> I don't normally have intense het OTPs, but I really do love this, so I hope this fic is decent enough to make all of you reading like it too! Enjoy!

Ward watched Melinda walk down the hallway and smiled, looking up at her with warmth in his eyes. He took a few seconds to make his mouth move and his mind spur into action to speak properly, but even the little mumble of her name he forced out was enough to make her snap to attention and survey him.

Anxiety immediately surged up in his stomach as he watched her gaze focus on him, and he tried desperately not to cringe as she cocked her head and turned entirely to face him. He managed a smile and bit the inside of his cheek before he exhaled.

“Agent May, I, uh, I was wondering if—maybe you wanted to, I mean…I’m sorry, I don’t know how much paperwork senior agents get, but I’d like to brush up on my sparring skills if you don’t—if it’s not a bother—“

“Grant,” she said, and something came undone in his ribcage and let him breathe properly when she said his name. “It’s fine. You’re helping Skye spar, aren’t you?”

“Yeah—I mean, yes I am, Agent May,” he said. “I am. I mean, _she’s_ got no combat experience. I might be new to level 7, but I’ve had a decade of combat training, and—“

“Then why do you need me to spar with you?” she teased, leaning against the wall.

Ward’s entire body smarted and he screwed his eyes shut, suddenly feeling horribly cold—all save for his stomach, which burned with humiliation.

“I—I’m sorry,” he said. “You’re right. Stupid. I was stupid. I’m sorry, Agent May. I’ll go. I have, uh—paperwork to do. Probably.”

He tried to walk down the hall as calmly as he possibly could, only to have her grab his arm as he passed. She felt him start violently, which only made her grip tighter.

The hysterical bark of terror that hit her eardrums made Melinda cringe. Ward was wide-eyed and cringing, and she could feel his skin trembling beneath her touch.

“Hey,” she said softly, meeting his eyes and frowning at his dilated pupils. “Ssh. I was teasing. If you want to spar, I’m free for the rest of the day. Do you want to be by yourself for a bit before we do?”

“I’m fine,” he said, and the tough edge he put into his voice would’ve been more convincing if not for the way it trembled as he tried to breathe. “I’m fine.”

“I’ll go get some food first,” she said. “Meet you down there in ten?”

The naked relief in his eyes at such a good out was agony. Melinda frowned for the briefest of seconds as she watched him stay where he was. “Grant? You can go. You don’t need my permission.”

He practically jumped out of his skin again at the sound of her voice before he nodded and left the hallway as smoothly and coolly as he could. She could hear him flat-out running away as soon as he was out of her line of sight.

Melinda sighed and crossed her arms before going to find Phil.

…

“What’s with Grant?” she asked.

“Grant, is it?” Phil teased, making notes in his paperwork. He looked up and the smile was immediately swept off his face.

“Jesus, Melinda, what happened?” he asked. Melinda snorted.

“He almost had a nervous breakdown when I teased him and he practically jumped out of his skin when I made physical contact. I know he’s a rookie, Phil, and I have a bit of a rep, but…for god’s sake," she said with a sigh, settling in on his desk and crossing her arms.

Phil paused for a brief second and glanced up at her. She saw a frown flicker across his face and quirked an eyebrow, but before she could ask, he'd put his pen down and folded his hands, sighing.

“He’s not scared because you’re a senior agent,” Phil said. “I promise you that. But he’s part of my team, and I put him on here for a reason. I’m not divulging his private life, Melinda. I’m sorry, but that’s not my call to make. I want him on this team so that he can have people to interact with normally and trust. Does that explain a few things?”

Their eyes met and Melinda frowned. Phil's gaze was calm and level; too much so not to be a facade.

“Are they still alive?” she asked. Phil raised an eyebrow, like he didn’t know exactly what she was talking about.

“Excuse me?” he said, his voice casual.

“All the people responsible,” she said. “Are they alive or not, Phil?”

“That’s an excellent question,” he said, and the frustrating innocence in his voice made her want to slap him. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d gotten this way with him, to be fair. “Why don’t you ask Grant himself?”

“Christ, you can’t tell me _anything?”_ she snapped, giving him her worst glare. Phil didn’t so much as twitch, damn him. He’d become immune to her over time.

“I could,” he said. “But Ward is part of this team because I want to help him. Telling you his darkest secrets wouldn’t help him.”

He shrugged and turned to his paperwork again. “Maybe if you talked to him, it might.”

Melinda rolled her eyes and left with a huff. Phil just smiled and hummed as he finished his work, listening to her storm off to the training room.

…

“I saw you go for Phil’s office,” Ward said when she arrived, sitting on the bench with two breakfast bars next to him. “I know you didn’t go get food. So I brought us both something.”

“You’re quite observant,” Melinda said, watching him preen with an internal smile. She couldn’t show her smile too often; god knows she didn’t want this one building up an immunity to her intimidation the way Phil had. “Thank you, Grant, but we’ll eat after. I don’t want either of us to hit the wrong area and be standing in puke.”

He wrinkled his nose and Melinda laughed. “That bothers you? You’ve seen worse in the field, I’m sure.”

“Yeah, but…ew,” he said, shaking his head. “Am I not allowed to find it gross? I know I’m a senior agent now, kind of, sort of, not on your level of course, you're practically perfect, but I mean I’ve got clearance and, I mean—“

“You are, you’re fine, sit up for me, okay?” she said, beckoning to him. “Truth be told, I’m glad you asked me to spar with you. I haven’t seen you in action and I’m curious. Phil picked _you_ in particular, after all.”

“Well, there’s a lot of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with good combat skills,” Ward said with a shrug. “Dunno why he picked _me._ But I’m grateful. It’s nice. He’s so good to me, and everyone else too. Even Skye. Though I don’t think he should be.”

“Well, it doesn't help that you four are all competing to be his favorite right now, even if you don’t realize it,” Melinda said with a little chuckle. “I promise you, Grant, Phil doesn’t play favorites. He wants to look after all of you. He’s got a habit of it.”

“I figured,” Ward said with a smile. “It’s good to know. Thanks, Melinda.”

“You’re welcome,” she said. “Come on, then. Show me what you can do.”

Ward got up and settled into a stance across from her in the ring as they began to circle one another. Melinda watched his stance stiffen when she moved forward, his shoulders tensing and rising up like he was about to shield his face with his fists.

Melinda ducked when he lashed out at her, moving underneath his blow and lashing out, her fist stopping to nudge against his sternum.

“If you’re ducking a simple straightforward blow like that,” she told him as she stood up, trying not to frown when he backed away quickly. “You can just sweep up and strike their sternum. It’ll knock the wind out of your opponent without much effort on your part.”

“You don’t need to treat me like glass,” Ward said, and the bitter sharpness in his voice made her cringe. “I can handle physical combat, Melinda. I’m a senior agent now.”

“I know you are,” Melinda said, her voice gentle. “You’re a good agent, Ward. I’m not trying to treat you like glass. I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Ward said, his voice rough. “Doesn’t. I’m fine. Hit me, Melinda.”

Melinda searched his face and frowned, shifting into another stance; more aggressive, tighter. She was going to knock him on his ass and get the truth out of him if it killed her. Ward put his fists up, and the two started to circle one another again.

Ward darted forward, striking her in the shoulder and knocking her off balance; Melinda moved with her fall and landed on her hands, pushing up and sweeping a leg into Ward’s knees, knocking him off balance.

Ward snarled, stumbling, and moved abruptly to right himself, fists back up and shoulders hunched, his eyes bright. Melinda swallowed and moved into another fighting stance.

“Ward,” she said softly. “Ward, you’re fine. Look at me, Ward, _Grant—“_

He swung a fist at her, clumsy but powerful. Melinda sighed and shook her head before she grabbed his wrist and swung him to the ground with the weight of his own blow.

The sound of Ward’s body hitting the ground with a hard slam, the mats groaning with the pressure and the whole room ringing with noise, made Melinda tense. She'd wanted to help him, not break his back, but he wasn't moving, and for a second, she panicked.

She knelt down beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He lay on the mats, wide-eyed and chest heaving in shallow, high breaths. He dug his fingers into the soft plastic of the mats, his throat tight and sweat covering his entire body—too much for just a simple workout.

“Grant,” she said, her voice soft. “Grant, look at me.”

“I don’t want to,” he said as he clenched his eyes shut, his voice softer and more frightened than she’d ever heard it. “I don’t want to get hit. Don’t touch me, I’m sorry, it wasn’t his fault, it was me, I didn’t—“

She closed her eyes for a second, reminding herself she wasn't in a fight. She was making sure a scared, panic-stricken agent survived one. And she had to follow that protocol to help him.

“Agent Ward,” she said, her tone shifting to something more commanding and authoritative, “sit up and breathe.”

To her complete shock, he continued to lay there, eyes closed.

“Melinda?” he whispered. “Melinda, I'm sorry. I can’t move.”

“Can’t or won’t?” she asked.

“I’m going to be sick,” Ward whispered, his voice breaking. Melinda managed a little laugh, helping him to his feet and supporting his weight as she held him tight.

“Then we really have to move,” she said, her voice warm as she made him sink to his knees over the wastebasket, rubbing his back as he retched, trembling and clinging to the metal rim of the basket like it was a liferaft in a storm.

Melinda watched his gasp and shudder for a few minutes more as he regained his ability to breathe properly, hugging himself tight.

“Grant,” she said quietly. “You need to tell me what just happened.”

“I don’t do that with everyone I spar with,” he managed to joke, his laugh tight and forced. “Promise. I would’ve never made it to senior agent if—if I had, but…but I got scared.”

“Because of me?” Melinda said. She was a good agent. She didn’t let it show how much that idea hurt on her face.

Ward shook his head furiously before he paused and nodded, much slower and more hesitant. When she shifted to sit closer to him, he flinched and shrunk away. It took him a minute to steady his breathing enough to reply. “Er…yes. But—but not like that! Not like, in a bad way. But—but because—“

He sighed and shrugged as she helped him onto the bench beside the ring, taking a towel off the coat rack above it and wrapping it around his shoulders. He snuggled into the towel and smiled for a second.

“It was easy to get up to senior agent, because I didn’t have anything holding me back,” he explained. “I didn’t let anyone get close or anything like that. I didn’t let them bother me. I didn’t let them in. No one. And—and I think Coulson noticed I never had a partner or a team for too long. He never said anything, but—well, he put me here, right?”

“He did,” Melinda said. “And I’m sure he had his reasons—“

“Yeah,” Ward said with a snort. “He wanted to make me _like_ people. He wanted me to let people in. And for awhile, I thought that was really dumb. I mean, no one’s going to like me back even if I _do_ like them, because I’m weird and uptight. So what’s the point?”

He shrugged. “Doesn’t matter, ‘cause he was right. I…I like everyone on this plane. I do. Even Skye, just—just don’t tell her.”

“Secret’s safe,” Melinda promised, making a zipping motion with her lips. She hadn’t done that since she was ten, but it made him laugh, and so it was entirely worth it.

“But yeah, um," Ward said with a little nod, "I like Jemma, and Leo, and Phil, and—“

Ward paused, head cocked. “I like you too. A whole lot. But kind of...different.”

“You’ve never had a thing for someone?” Melinda asked, eyebrows raised. "No crushes, no high school sweethearts, nothing?"

Ward shrugged, averting his gaze and hugging an arm over his chest, holding onto his upper arm and digging his fingers into the skin.

“Nn,” he mumbled. “I didn’t. I mean, I didn’t like talking to people as a kid. I didn’t—stuff happened, and I had…I had to keep my brother safe. I was _busy.”_

 _“_ And scared,” Melinda said. It hurt her heart a little when he didn’t disagree.

“And scared,” he confirmed. “All the time. Of people. Especially my brother. But everyone was a threat. I had to believe that. Or I wouldn’t be safe.”

“But weren’t you protecting your brother?” Melinda asked. Ward laughed; bitter and soft.

“Sorry,” he said. “Wrong brother. I had—I had a big brother. He, uh, when mom and dad—when they left, he didn’t take it so well. And he was the one in charge now, so he could do whatever he wanted. Which…mostly consisted of beating the shit out of me.”

Ward shrugged. “It’s okay. I kept Dana safe.”

“Your little brother?” Melinda asked. Ward nodded.

“Mm. He’s safe now. I kept him alive until the foster care system found our grandma for us and they finally let us stay with her. It took awhile, ‘cause she was old. But she sent Mallory to therapy and he got a little better, I guess. But I didn’t mind when she put him in a halfway home for kids with problems.”

“I can imagine,” Melinda said, rubbing his back. “And Dana—“

“Dana’s okay,” Ward said with a sigh of relief. “He’s okay. He’s married and he lives in Michigan now, and he’s safe. He sends me pictures sometimes. His wife is really pretty.”

“Then you did good,” Melinda said. “You did more than any kid should ever have to do, Ward. And there’s no point in punishing yourself for that.”

“I’m not—“

“Hiding yourself from everyone and shutting everyone in your life out isn’t punishment? Being afraid to speak up when you’re hurt or lonely isn’t punishment?” Melinda contested.

“No,” Ward said, his voice low and worn out. “It’s anxiety.”

Melinda sighed and nodded, kissing his hair before she realized what she was doing. Ward relaxed at the touch.

“All right,” she said. “I think I understand a little bit better now. And that’s why you broke down?”

“No one’s ever gotten close enough to me to make that happen,” Ward said. “I was usually pretty safe. People stayed away, so it never…it never got to me much. And—it’s funny, ‘cause I got—I got this reputation as a big scary hardass who never smiled…and I was just scared. I think that’s funny, sort of. Right?”

Melinda went to kiss his hair again, but he had turned to look at her for approval, and so their lips met in a bump of noses, cheeks, and teeth.

She stayed where she was, though, until the kiss settled. Ward didn’t kiss back, but she could feel him trembling, so she didn’t push it. She pulled away after another moment longer of feeling him against her and sighed.

“It’s over now,” she said. “Whatever reputation you had, all the people that avoided you because of it, it’s over now. All of the hurt you went through—Grant, it’s over. The team—the team has your back. You’re safe. I've got you.”

He nodded. “I know, Melinda. I do. I mean, thank you.”

He traced his lips hesitantly, his head cocked. “Melinda…”

“You’ve got a lot on your mind right now,” she said, “and I don’t want to do anything to hurt you or upset you. So I’m going to walk away. But only until your head clears. When you’re comfortable, come find me. This isn’t the sort of place people get lost in easily.”

Ward beamed. “No, it isn’t. You’re the best, Lindy.”

“Don’t push it,” she said, but she knew she was smiling as she left, and she didn’t bother to hide it.

…

None of them saw Ward for the rest of the day. Phil just shared an enigmatic smile with her over dinner and the conversation happened in another few quick glances as she went to bed; he didn’t even need to tell her to take care, but he did as she shut her door. She didn’t reply; they both knew what her reply would be.

Melinda stripped down and climbed into bed, hugging a pillow against her chest and sighing as she laid her head down and closed her eyes.

For a few minutes, there was nothing. Then a few minutes became a few hours. Melinda gripped the pillow tighter and listened to the whirr of the engine outside.

A tiny, hesitant little knock echoed outside her door. She stiffened up immediately and smiled in relief.

“Come in,” she said, keeping her voice as calm and cool as possible.

It was a little harder, she admitted, when Ward came in wrapped in a blanket and wearing only a tee shirt and boxers, but she was better than the fluttering in her stomach.

She beckoned to him as he shut the door, and he crawled into bed next to her, scooting underneath the covers as he offered her his own. She wrapped it around herself and smiled, just for the joy of watching him relax completely and beam.

“I’m okay,” he said. “I am. I mean, not entirely and maybe not ever entirely…but I’m okay right now. Promise.”

“That’s good as it gets, sweetheart,” she said, and the endearment felt so right on her lips, and when he smiled at the sound it just made it so much more inevitable that she would let go of the pillow and roll over, bringing him into her arms and letting him snuggle close, holding onto her hips as she tucked his head under her chin and closed her eyes.

“Night,” Ward mumbled into her neck, making her shiver and cling tighter. “You know I like you, right? More than anyone else in the world?”

“I guessed,” she murmured into his hair, and his laugh vibrated against her skin and made all her atoms sing as she drifted off to sleep.

…

After that, it was an unspoken agreement; Ward never said a word of their affection in public, but it didn’t matter. There was no secret-keeping on the bus.

Melinda didn’t mind; she liked that everyone knew that he belonged to her. Because he did. He might have tamed a tiger, but the tiger still had far more power than him, and the best part of it all was he _knew_ that. His eyes lit up when she walked into the room, and he obeyed her without hesitation on missions, (even over Phil, which she knew Coulson would want to resolve, but not yet, not yet.)

He let her hold him at night and kissed her neck, but no further unless she asked him. When she stroked his hair, he looked up at her with something not unlike worship in his eyes, and she knew if she asked him, he would kneel before her.

A few months into their relationship, Melinda started to watch Ward as he interacted with everyone else. He chattered to Skye and Jemma about nothing in particular and listened to Fitz talk about his work, and he actually offered a movie up for movie night at one point; none of them had ever seen _A Fistful of Dollars,_ and he resolved that immediately.

She smiled when she saw him relaxing with everyone else, when he spent time with them without flinching, or refusing to speak up. When she sat with him as everyone else relaxed and he played with her hair, braiding the tiny strands and looping them around his fingers, she laid her head on his thigh and ignored the way the trio beamed and exchanged grins like she didn’t see them giggle, or how their hands were all interwoven as they settled onto the couch when Phil put in another movie.

It was slow progress; he still hid in her room after dinner sometimes, shaking and worn out after being social all day, but she didn’t force him to go out. She rubbed his back and kissed his hair and told him how well he’d done, and he relaxed until he was almost water beneath her touch, still and calm and so pliable.

Melinda kissed him awake one morning and watched him grin, worn out and sleepy but pleased to see her, and kissed his forehead. “Morning.”

“Hi,” he mumbled. “It’s early. And I know it’s Saturday, don’t lie.”

“I know,” she said, “but I have to get some work done, and I wanted you to know I was going so you wouldn’t wake up worried.”

He beamed at her, and she cupped his cheek with a smile, trying not to let on how much she’d fallen for him and failing utterly.

“Spar tonight?” he said. Melinda nodded.

“Mm,” she said. “And if you do well, I have a treat for you after.”

He perked up and nodded, giving her one more kiss as she left the room, leaving him to cuddle her pillow as he drifted off back into a heavy, dreamless sleep.

…

He awoke again and dressed after a long, warm shower, brushing his teeth and pulling a sweatshirt on over his workout clothes as he made his way down into the training room to already find her there, a black duffel bag just outside the ring.

“Melinda?” he called out, watching her turn to him with a relaxed smile. He waved hesitantly. “Hey, Melinda. I’m here with lunch for after, too.”

“Phil sent you down with food, you mean,” she said with a little laugh. “Come here, princess.”

He set the tray down and came to her side unquestioningly. He would have balked at anyone else using a term of endearment like that, but _Melinda_ —but Melinda, she could make him do anything and he’d obey her. It didn’t bother him. She took good care of him, and she loved him, and…

He’d heard about relationships sort of like theirs. Domination and submission; things like that. If he was a sub to Melinda, he didn’t mind one bit.

He kissed her neck and smiled when she gasped a little, a soft groaning exhale. “Hi. You smell nice.”

“That won’t last,” she said with a laugh. “Come on. Let’s get started.”

They fell into a rhythm that had become comfortable over the past few months; truth be told, there was nothing they could really learn from one another at this point. This was about practice and connection. He’d slept beside her in bed every night for months now, but there was a kind of connection he could get nowhere else but in this room.

Melinda swung a fist his way and he caught it on his jaw, hissing for a second in pain. Melinda perked up and jerked her hand away. “Grant? Are you okay?”

“Fine,” he said, trying to mumble. Coppery warm blood had filled his mouth, and she would see it on his teeth if he spoke too loud. “C’mon, Melinda, you’ve barely worked me over.”

She paused and frowned, watching him with a cocked head for the briefest of moments.

Without a warning, she dove back into their workout harder than ever; it took all his effort just to dodge her blows, let alone retaliate as she led him around the room and jabbed at his upraised fists, landing a few blows on his stomach and ribcage. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out as her knuckles brushed bruises.

Melinda frowned deeper and pulled her fists away, holding them close against her chest as she watched Ward. He licked his lips, away of the river of blood trickling down his chin as he inhaled a shuddering breath and his ribs screamed in protest.

“Grant,” she said, and he raised his fists up to cover his face and cowered, cringing at the blow he could almost hear whistling through the air.

She lowered her hands to her sides, unclenching her fists and watching him.

“Grant,” she murmured. “You’re hurt.”

“M’fine,” he said. “S’only been twenty minutes. Cardio for half an hour, Melinda. C’mon.”

She could hear his self-control fraying under the tremble to his voice and she sighed, pulling her hands back up into fists with a slight tremble to her grip.

“Sweetheart,” she said with a sigh before swinging a fist towards his ribs. He grabbed her hand; she took her other hand and twisted his wrist, bringing him to his knees.

Ward shivered and shuddered, a little groan escaping his lips, but he didn’t move. Melinda put a little more pressure on her grip and waited, a frown marring her face. 

After a few minutes of dead silence, he finally twisted out of the hold and backed away, putting his head in his arms as he pulled his knees tight against his chest.

Melinda dropped to her knees to hold him, sitting down and letting him crawl into her lap with a little sniffle.

“Ssh,” she said, rubbing his back. “Sweet one, are you hurt?”

“No,” Ward whimpered. “Not too bad. Just—bit my cheek. Prolly gonna have a bruise on my jaw for a bit. Nothin’ much. But, um…I’m okay, Melinda, I promise—“

“Ssh,” Melinda murmured, “you’re not okay. Not like this. You’re shaking in my lap, Ward.”

She reached out and bent back to grab the duffel bag, yanking it closer and unzipping it, pressing the water bottle to his lips. “Drink up and spit into the towel, princess. Worry about the laundry later; I just want your mouth clean.”

Ward nodded, taking the bottle and pulling at the release cap, sucking at the tip. Melinda raised an eyebrow and a smile formed on her lips, but she said nothing and let him nurse a few sips of water from the bottle before pulling away and swishing it in his mouth until he could feel the insides of his teeth cleaned and free of blood.

She handed him a towel and he spat, mopping up what spilled over before laying his head on her shoulder.

“I fucked up,” he mumbled.

“You did splendidly,” Melinda praised him, and he perked up immediately, watching her with huge, hopeful eyes. She smiled and stroked his hair. “That was what I was waiting for, darling. I wanted to see you give up.”

“Howcome?” Ward asked, brows knitting together. She kissed the little wrinkles it created in his forehead and smiled.

“Because I wanted you to quit,” she said. “I wanted you to put your health and your safety before winning the fight. I wanted you to stop hiding the fact that you were in pain. And you did. You were a good boy, Ward. And I did promise you a reward.”

“O-oh,” he breathed, and she appreciated the innocence in the way he shifted away from her to try to keep from rubbing his erection against her with a single smile. “Oh, uh, okay. Um.”

“I’m not going to risk getting these mats ruined,” she said with another smile as she watched him deflate a little.

“Besides,” she continued, cupping his cheek. “Call me old fashioned, but I want to take you in bed, the way it should be done. Maybe Phil’s rubbing off on me a little.”

He turned his head to kiss her fingertips and closed his eyes, tilting his head back to bare his throat to her. She smiled and helped him to his feet, taking the duffel bag and beckoning to him.

“You’re not questioning the ‘me taking you part,’” she said as they left the training room. Ward shrugged, his face pink.

“I—I’d like it,” he said. “If you did, I mean, uh. I…I want you to um, I mean, if you could…I want…”

He hugged himself tight and inhaled slowly. Melinda turned to kiss his forehead in the hallway, a sudden lack of care if anyone found them like this swamping her good sense.

“Little one,” she whispered. “I’m going to take such good care of you, Ward. Always. You don’t need to worry anymore. Not ever again. Relax. I’m going to protect you. You’ll be taken care of from now on. Relax.”

He exhaled and dropped his arms to his sides, letting her take his hand. “Come on, sweetheart. I know what you want. I want it someplace a little more scenic.”

Ward beamed, letting her lead him down the hall with a huge smile. “Melinda? I, um—but, showers?”

“We’re just going to get sweaty again,” she said with a laugh. “But I don’t mind the thought of being pressed up against you under warm water one bit.”

“Oh, me neither,” Ward said, looking away. Melinda shook her head and tsked as she opened the door to their room.

“I need to cure you of that shyness,” she said. “In a bit. It’s endearing. And it’s not like your anxiety, is it?”

“No, um, it’s just—“

“My little pet is a virgin,” she teased, making him stiffen and blush. “Don’t lie to me. You practically admitted it before.”

“I was busy,” Ward grumbled. "I didn't care about other people. I had to take care of my brother."

Melinda smiled. “It’s all right,” she said, taking his hand and bringing it to her lips to kiss his wrist. “I’m not surprised. You took care of your brother for so long, and you were so scared to meet people. My poor dear.”

“S’fine,” Ward mumbled. “I know what to do.”

“No you don’t,” Melinda said. “Not the way we’re going to be doing this. But that’s okay, sweetheart; I couldn’t expect that from you.”

She kissed him and sat him down on the bed. “I’m going to go start the shower. Think of a word you don’t use much and we’ll make it our safeword. If I hurt you or scare you, say the word and let me know.”

“Melinda? Um, but—what if I have a gag in, or…” Ward shrugged, face pink. Melinda stroked his hair.

“Then tap out, understood?” she said. “If you need to, don’t ever feel ashamed. It’s why we did what we did today. I needed to know you could trust me enough to tell me when it hurts.”

“Oh, I do trust you,” Ward said. “Melinda? I love you.”

She held his hands for a few minutes, saying nothing. He didn’t look frightened or worried by her silence; he just met her gaze and smiled at everything she couldn’t hide from him.

“I love you too,” she finally said; short, sharp, and efficient, before she turned on her heel and half-bolted for the bathroom.

Ward smiled and settled in on the bed, laying back and closing his eyes as he sighed, completely and utterly content.

…

Melinda helped him to his feet and stripped him of his clothes; Ward blushed and looked away when she eyed up his erection with blatant approval.

“Don’t act like you’ve never been naked in front of me,” she said with a laugh as she let him take her shirt off, unhooking her bra and kissing her collarbone before he undid her pants and knelt to take them off. He hooked his teeth into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down slowly, his face pink as he sat at her feet and licked his lips, watching her kick off her pants with a shy smile.

“It’s just…weird,” he mumbled. “I mean, I’ve been naked, but…not for, um. More than cuddling.”

“Extreme cuddling,” she said, and they both laughed as she helped him to his feet and shooed him into the shower, pouring strawberry body wash over him before he could protest at the pinkish soap suds now covering his chest and back.

He stood perfectly still as Melinda scrubbed him, her washcloth soft and her touches careful as she traced over bruises and rubbed along old scars. She wiped his face clean and then knelt to rub down his thighs and calves, giving his inner thigh a little kiss that made him shiver.

“Should I—“

“No, I’m fine,” she said, scrubbing herself free of sweat hastily before she poured out conditioner to work through his hair. “You’re the one I want to smell like strawberries, sweetheart.”

He blushed and nodded as she washed his hair before letting him do the same to her own, his fingers careful and attentive as he made sure her hair was clean before leaning down to press a kiss to her lips as the water poured over them both, warming their bodies from the inside out.

“Beautiful,” Melinda whispered. “Oh, my love. You are the sweetest little thing.”

“M’not little,” Ward said with a glance downward, and she laughed, giving him a kiss.

“You know full well what I meant,” she teased. “Come on, princess. Let’s go. We have a few things I’d like you to see before we—“

“Extreme cuddle,” Ward said, and her laugh made him beam as he wrapped her in his arms, holding her close for a few more seconds in the warm, steamy shower.

She toweled him off and rubbed a bit of sweet lotion into his hands and across his shoulders, ushering him out of the bathroom and sitting him down on the bed.

She knelt and rifled through the duffel before pulling out a box. She set it on the bed and gestured to him. “You can open that if you’d like, sweetheart. Think of it like a toybox; whatever you pick out, we’ll play with. Take your time while I find a few things.”

Ward nodded, opening the box and sitting cross-legged on the bed as he rifled through the offerings she gave him. Melinda kept an eye on how the flush on his face continually darkened with a smile.

He was still going through all it was a baffled look in his eyes and a bright red face when she came back to him, setting some things down on the bed as she gave him a look. “Sweetheart, do you need help with all this?”

“No, uh—it’s all…nice, I think,” Ward said, head cocked. “Can we put a raincheck on playing like this though? ‘Cause…I don’t know what some of this even is. And—and I, uh…I want to see you, and be able to touch you. For our first time, I mean. We can do this later if you wanna, if—if there’s a next time.”

She looked at him, her eyes soft as she saw the hesitation and, even beneath that, the genuine panic on his face.

“My little princess,” she whispered. “Of course. Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere, Grant.”

She kissed his forehead. “Who would take care of you if I left?”

“I could try, but—I don’t think I’d do as well,” Ward said, laying his head on her shoulder. “Thank you, Melinda. I love you.”

“And I love you, sweetheart,” she said, kissing his forehead again. “Do you want to see what I picked out for you?”

Ward perked up, nodding eagerly as she turned around and produced what she had put behind her on the bed, setting it down in front of him.

His face turned pink as the pretty dildo sitting innocently on the bed before him; it was disarmingly cute, with a line of pearls embedded in the pastel-pink shaft to create friction.

“I—it’s…it’s cute,” Ward said, wrinkling his nose as his face flushed. Melinda laughed and gave him a kiss.

“So are you,” she said. “If you don’t like it, I have others.”

“Oh, uh—no, no, I—it’s…” He exhaled and smiled, shy and hesitant but genuine. “It’s cute. I do like it.”

She put her hand on his head. “Then show me, sweetheart.”

Ward’s face flushed, and she gave him a minute to act embarrassed while she prepped the dildo, sliding the bulb end into herself and settling in on the bed. Ward looked up again and tilted his head, looking up at her.

“Melinda?” he asked. “Wait, but it isn’t fair if I don’t make you feel good too…”

“This one’s shaped a little differently than a normal dildo,” she explained, gesturing between her legs. “There’s a part that’s meant to fit in me while I take you. So I promise, it’ll feel good.”

She smiled just a little wickedly. “But I wouldn’t mind if you went down on me, princess.”

“I wouldn’t either,” Ward said, relaxing. Melinda stroked his hair.

“You’re so sweet,” she said. “Come here, Ward. I want you to touch me.”

“I, uh—anywhere in particular?” Ward asked, head cocked. Melinda shook her head.

“Not particularly,” she said. “Wherever you’d like.”

Ward nodded, and kissed her neck with a studious, severe air about him. Melinda laughed.

“Sweetheart,” she said. “Stop worrying. You’re not going to mess this up. Nothing you could do would mess this up. I want you to be comfortable with my body. That’s why I’m asking.”

“I—I like your body a lot, I’m already comfortable!” Ward protested. Melinda smiled, her shoulders relaxing without a tension she hadn’t realized she was still carrying.

“I’m glad,” she murmured, her voice soft. “Come here and prove it to me, then?”

He beamed and nodded, peppering her neck in soft little kisses and nuzzling into her collarbone, reaching up to kiss her jawline and nibble at her earlobe. He kissed across her shoulders and traced a little heart into her right shoulder with his tongue. Her laugh made her skin vibrate beneath his lips as he moved down, pressing a kiss in between the valley of skin beneath her breasts before his eyes flickered upwards, asking a question with a single glance.

“Go ahead,” she said, rubbing lightly behind his ear and ruffling his hair. He beamed, pulling away and taking her nipple into his mouth with a flick of his tongue, pulling until he had brought himself close enough to breathe her in and bury himself in her warmth.

Ward’s fingers toyed with her other nipple aimlessly, little circles that were interrupted on occasion so he could cup her entire breast and squeeze it carefully. His mouth never left her other nipple, not until it was swollen and Melinda was having trouble breathing calmly.

“Princess,” she finally groaned, “you’re not going to get milk from there no matter how hard you try.”

Ward laughed, and the vibration around her nipple made her outright moan, loud and wanton; the first time she had yet in their entire time together. Ward beamed, pulling away to kiss her mouth and breathe in the moan, letting her slip her tongue into his mouth and devour him, the feel and scent and taste of him in exchange for getting to feel her moan vibrate across his lips.

“My princess,” she murmured when he pulled away. “My sweet little boy. Are you feeling okay?”

“Better than okay,” he breathed, kissing her jawline before going back to her breast, cupping the other and smiling when he ran his thumb over the wet, swollen nipple.

He suckled for a brief few minutes more; just long enough to leave them both aching and glistening before Melinda pulled away, settled in on the pillows and spread her legs so he could crawl between them and lay his head on her stomach for a minute. He closed his eyes and felt the rise and fall of her stomach before he turned his head and opened his eyes.

For a second, Melinda paused; one of her nastier scars was on her stomach, a souvenir incurred from a bad fight with Madame Viper. She’d escaped, but not without a few scratches to tell the tale.

“Oh,” Ward breathed, and for a second, she panicked.

“Who hurt you?” he demanded, looking up at her with blazing eyes. “Melinda, who hurt you?”

“Oh, Grant,” she said with a sigh and a smile. “Don’t worry, princess. I took care of it. It doesn’t bother you?”

“As long as it doesn’t hurt you anymore,” Ward said. Melinda stroked his hair.

“It doesn’t,” she said. “Thank you, Ward.”

“You know I think you’re a total babe, right?” Ward said, sitting up and hovering over her. “I mean, really. You are. You’re, um. Maybe babe isn’t the right word. You’re, uh…sleeker than that. And sexier. I’m sorry, none of these words sound right—“

Melinda pulled him down for a kiss, holding him close and letting him kiss the corner of her mouth before she devoured the warm, cinnamon-laced inside of his mouth.

“You,” she breathed, “are ridiculous. Babe will do just fine.”

Ward laughed, nuzzling her neck. “As long as you know I really do think you’re…stunning. Astoundingly pretty. It’s like a punch in the gut sometimes when you walk in the room and you look all confident, and I can’t breathe I think you’re so gorgeous.”

Melinda let him cup her cheek and stroke her hair, too stunned to say anything. Ward beamed, leaning his head on her shoulder and smiling.

“Don’t worry, please?” he said after a few moments more of silence. “I don’t know if you were, but I figured you might be. But please don’t. I love you, pretty lady.”

“And I love you,” she breathed, holding him close for a few minutes, feeling the warmth of his body against her skin, closing her eyes just to map out the hard lines of his muscle and the softness of his touch with her mind.

Ward slipped out of her arms when she ruffled his hair and murmured, “Lower,” kissing down her stomach until he’d reached the dildo, his face pink.

“Can—can I take it out for now?” he asked. “I mean, I want to lick your clit, please?”

“Prove to me you can suck cock first, princess,” she cooed, and for a second he hid his face inside her thigh in the misguided hope she wouldn’t see him blush. She felt the burn of his cheeks against the inside of her thigh and smiled.

“O-okay,” he finally agreed, lifting his head up and giving the tip of her cock an experimental kiss. She stroked his hair and nodded in encouragement. He beamed and licked the tip before dragging his tongue down the shaft and running it back up, swallowing inch by inch until he felt it hit the back of his throat.

Melinda moaned and beamed, shaking her head at the sight of Ward looking up at her from beneath his eyelashes, his face flushed and his lips wrapped around her cock.

“You’re gorgeous,” she murmured, her entire lower half throbbing in what she figured had to be agreement. “You’re such a pretty boy, Ward. You really are. And this is the prettiest I’ve ever seen you. Do you like this, princess? Sucking my cock?”

Ward moaned and closed his eyes, shivering as he gripped her thighs for support. She grabbed his hair and pulled, just a little; not enough to hurt her little pup, never, but enough to make him look up.

“Does it feel good to suck my cock, princess?” she repeated. “You like pink, don’t you?”

Ward nodded, dragging his tongue up the shaft as he pulled away with a pop to whisper, “Yes, Melinda.”

“Good,” she murmured. “What a good boy. Do you like pink stockings, princess? Soft pink stockings and pretty pink corsets to go with your garters and your panties?”

Ward buried his face into the inside of her thigh and sobbed with pleasure, nuzzling into her skin and whispering, “Yes, I do, I do…”

“I can’t hear you,” she murmured, soft and amused, the picture of innocence. Ward’s face was flushed and sweat made him shimmer slightly as he lifted his head up, his pupils dilated and his eyes glassy.

“I—I like pink,” he mumbled, fisting his hands in the sheets. “Pink stockings, and, um…the pink other stuff. All of it.”

Melinda didn’t push him; she could see the balance in his expression tipping more towards anxiety than simple embarrassment, and there would be none of that in her bed.

“Then we have some shopping to do,” she said. “But for right now, you did so well. I’m so proud of you, Ward. I know that was hard to do. Are you ready to keep going?”

“Mm,” Ward said, settling his mouth back down on her cock and sucking, licking the tip and deepthroating it. She moaned with pleasure and smiled, putting a hand on his hair.

“Oh, sweetheart,” she said. “After all that, I think you deserve a reward. Do you want to lick my clit still?”

Ward pulled his head up with a huge grin, uncaring of finesse as he left her cock. “Yes! Please, Melinda, pretty please…”

“All right, all right,” she said, stroking his hair. “You can take it out, sweetheart.”

Ward nodded, taking the toy out and setting it aside for the moment as he laid his head between her legs, Melinda’s soft curls brushing against his cheek.

“You’re so pretty,” he murmured. “May I?”

“Whenever you’re ready, princess,” Melinda said, spreading her legs a little wider to accommodate his head between them.

Ward looked up at her and smiled before he dipped his head down and finally buried his tongue inside her.

His first few swipes across the lips of her vagina were clumsy and graceless with inexperience and excitement; Melinda gripped his hair gently to guide him along, pulling him up slightly so his tongue could part her folds and drag up the soft warmth of her vagina until his tongue stopped at a little warm nub.

He licked at it experimentally; Melinda sucked in a sharp breath and shook her head. “Ah, princess, it’s too sensitive for that. Lick around.”

Ward nodded, moving his tongue so it was situated snugly between her clit and the warmth of her insides. He dragged it up and down before swirling the tip of his tongue in little circles; he felt her thighs clench around his shoulders and he smiled as he pulled away to breathe lightly across the lips of her vagina, a little breeze that made her moan.

“Good boy,” she murmured, stroking his hair. “You’re doing so well…”

“M’not done yet,” Ward replied, dipping his head down to kiss her lips and slide his tongue back inside, slipping it into her hole for a few seconds and moving it around just to taste her. She was tart and sharp and left a warm aftertaste; it simmered in his stomach and made his cock twitch as he licked her, going back up to her clit as he pressed two fingers against her hole, a silent question.

Her hand came down to guide his fingers in, and he smiled in relief as he rubbed along the walls of her vagina, crooking his fingers and making her gasp. He was careful with his tongue now as he moved his fingers in and out, tracing around the top of her inner thigh, rubbing her lips and toying lightly with her labia. He could feel her tensing up, and her moans had settled down to soft, pleased little cries that he tried to memorize, so he could always have this somewhere in the back of his mind.

Melinda came without warning; Ward could only anticipate so much. She moaned his name and held onto him with a shaking hand as he licked and stroked her through the aftermath, making her shiver and shake until he finally lifted his head up and saw her smiling.

“That was fantastic,” she promised him. “God only knows what you’ll be like with some experience.”

Ward ducked his head and slumped his shoulders. “Melinda? It really doesn’t bother you?”

“Christ,” she exhaled, murmuring something soft in Chinese that made him perk up. She paused. “Oh. Right. You speak the language.”

He laughed and murmured it back to her, kissing the corner of her mouth and whispering it against her lips again.

“My sweet little boy,” she murmured, flipping their positions with a few deft movements until he was on the bed, eyes wide and legs open wider, his cock leaking against his tummy as he watched her. “You think it _bothers_ me that I’ll be the first one to fuck you? That I’ll get to open you up and have you all to myself, in all ways? Do you really think it bothers me to be able to look at you tomorrow, covered in hickeys and shaking a little when you sit down, and know that I’m the only one that’s ever done that to you, will _ever_ do that to you?”

She reached down and squeezed his cock gently. “There’s two definitions of the word ‘bothered,’ Ward. And I assure you, I’m not going to be annoyed.”

She leaned down to kiss him as she reached to grab the dildo and the lube. “The _other_ definition, though, we might leave up for debate.”

Ward’s face was pink as she stroked his hair; he managed to reach down with his trembling hands and put them on the dildo, head cocked. Melinda smiled. “All right, you can help me put it in.”

He took it from her for a brief moment, just to take it and put the bulb into his mouth, sucking it for a minute as she watched him, blatant desire on her face when he pulled away and smiled, sitting up enough to put it inside of her carefully as she straddled him.

She smiled and shook her head, stroking his hair. “You’re too much, princess. In the best possible way.”

Ward preened as she covered the cock in lube before pressing her fingers against him; he yelped softly at the intrusion for a brief second until Melinda went slowly in, working her fingers in careful scissoring motions until he was panting, trying not to squirm beneath her as she worked him open.

She rubbed her fingers around his warm insides before covering his hole in a little more lube, just in case; she wiped her hand clean and watched him, searching his gaze for panic or pain. Ward was looking up at her with blatant worship in his eyes, dilated and glassy though they might have been.

“Love you,” he mumbled, lacing his fingers in hers. She smiled, any doubts that might’ve been lurking in her basest subconscious fleeing for good at the sight of him as he watched her.

“Love you too,” she said, lining her cock up with his entrance and shoving it in.

He yelped and clung to her tightly, his entire body tensing up. She shushed him and stroked his hair. “No, sweetheart. Relax. It’ll hurt more if you tense up. Just relax, sweetheart; breathe for me, like a good boy.”

Ward nodded, exhaling through his teeth and hooking his legs around her hips. He closed his eyes for just a second, just long enough to steady himself and gain some measure of control over his body. Melinda waited until he’d adjusted himself enough to open his eyes again and nod to thrust, pushing him against the pillows as he moaned, looking up at her with wide eyes.

“You look so precious like this,” she cooed, rubbing his stomach lightly, taking his hand and pressing it down on his abdomen as she thrust in again so he could feel her cock, hard and moving inside of him. “You would do anything I asked of you right now, wouldn’t you, pet? You’re such a good boy. So sweet and shy. And you make the loveliest faces when I fuck you.”

Ward squirmed and gasped as Melinda held him close, flexing her hips and increasing the pace of her thrusts when he began to whimper helplessly, clinging to her as she worked him over, sliding her cock in all the way to the base with every thrust. Ward panted and nodded when she smoothed his hair away from his face.

“I, uh, mm,” he promised, half insensate as she brushed his prostate, “anything, if you want I mean I’d do anything—“

“All I want is for you to get more pleasure out of this than anything else has ever given you,” she murmured. “I want you to know that’s why you’re my good boy. Because I take good care of you and I love you a whole lot, right?”

“Mmhm,” Ward panted, holding her hands tight. “Your good boy, Melinda, I promise, I promise!”

“I know you do,” Melinda said with a little smile at the way his voice broke when she hit his prostate dead-on. “You’re so obedient and delicate. What would people say if they saw you like this?”

“Don’t care,” he said, squeezing her hands. “You’re mine no matter what other people say, right? So—you’d protect me, anyway. Nobody would say anything about me when you were there to kick their ass.”

Melinda smiled and kissed his forehead, shifting so she could hold him close as she pinned him against the headboard with her weight and the steady rhythm of her hips. “You’re too much, Grant.”

Ward just smiled and kissed her, tilting his head back and baring his neck to her with a submissive little whine. She spent the next ten minutes biting and licking his neck until it was all bright red, with some purpling and mottling already coming through. She’d put one hand on his cock and squeezed it every so often to keep him from coming; Ward’s thighs were shaking and he looked on the verge of tears when she finally pulled away from his neck, satisfied at the claims she’d bit into his neck and shoulders.

“Good boy,” she murmured into his ear, squeezing his hand. “Good boy. Such a good pet. Roll over for me, princess.”

She slipped out of him so he could lie on his stomach, his ass in the air as he wobbled, swaying his hips and trying to stay upright as he presented himself to her, whimpering and groaning and trying to maintain control.

“You look lovely,” she murmured, tracing his stretched, soaked hole. “You’re so beautiful, my pet. So gorgeous.”

She cupped his ass and squeezed before she climbed on top of him and held him close, her hand finding his cock as she slid back into him, returning to the same punishing, consistent rhythm she’d kept before as she rubbed his cock and made him whimper and shiver.

“We need to get you a collar,” she mused, listening to his stifled moan with a smile. “We’ll get a collar and a leash to go with those new panties of yours. You’d wear panties and stockings to work if I asked you, wouldn’t you? You’d feel so cute, I’m sure of it.”

Ward moaned, nodding in agreement as she kissed his shoulder. “I know you would. We’ll buy you the silkiest stockings we can find, princess. You’ll look so pretty. But for right now, you’re still mine. No need to fret, princess. No matter what you’re wearing, you’re mine.”

“Yours,” Ward groaned, and she could feel his cock pulsing in her hand as he spoke, “yours, all yours, all yours forever, Melinda, _Melinda—“_

His voice broke with a desperate little keening cry as he emptied himself into her hand and onto the sheets. She fucked him through his orgasm and beyond, continuing to thrust even when he was a sobbing wreck on the bed, shaking and crying her name, until she came a second time with the toy inside of her.

Melinda pulled out of him and pulled the toy free, setting it aside and beckoning for Ward to come snuggle. He rolled over out of the wet spot and wrinkled his nose at the come on his stomach; she smiled and proffered him her hand.

He licked it clean obediently, letting her wipe it off his stomach as well, until she kicked the wet blanket aside and pulled another one over him, letting him snuggle close against her and wrap his legs around hers.

“You’re mine,” Melinda said to him once she’d turned the lights off, letting him tuck his head under her chin and wrap his arms around her stomach. “You’re all mine, okay? And that means you’re going to be taken care of. I’m going to be here for you, and you’re never going to have to worry about another thing. Don’t be afraid, Grant. I’m going to be looking after you from now on.”

“I know,” he mumbled with a yawn and a smile. “I know I’m yours, Melinda. You don’t need a collar to prove that to me.”

She laughed and kissed his hair, rubbing his shoulders lightly and smiling when it made him squirm.

“But, uh, Melinda?” he said after a few moment’s pause.

“Mm, Grant?”

“It would be nice,” he whispered with a shy little grin.

Melinda kissed his temple and smiled. “We’ll go shopping in the morning after you’ve slept. Rest well, princess.”

He closed his eyes and did as he was told, drifting off in minutes. Melinda watched him sleep at ease for a few minutes, looking over the genuine peace on his face and the relaxed way he held her close, his limbs loose and free of tension.

She promised herself that he would always look like this around her one more time before she felt relaxed enough to sleep. The fact that he pressed his face into her neck and smiled against her skin in his sleep was enough to make her dreams pleasant and peaceful for the first time in years.


End file.
